


Taylor Swift- Begin Again / Damianette songfic

by Miarculas



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrian is an asshole, Damian is nice to people he likes, F/M, I know that I am cliche, Marinette and Adrian broke up, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Taylor Swift song, They fall in love in a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarculas/pseuds/Miarculas
Summary: Yes, I am cliche. I know I had them fall in love in a cafe. Can you stop me? No. That's what I thought.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug before, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Taylor Swift- Begin Again / Damianette songfic

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Begin Again', from Taylor swift. The link is below, hope you enjoy it!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMPEd8m79Hw

**Took a deep breath in the mirror**

I looked at myself in the dorm room mirror. I was finally going out for the first time in 8 months. And it was all because of my friends. They knew that I needed a distraction today. Heck, they were probably right. After all, today marked the 8-month checkpoint of our break up.

**He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do**

Adrien never liked these me wearing this, I thought bitterly. He always said that these heels, this dress was too much. I knew better though. I was, after all, a fashion designer. He just didn’t want me to be more beautiful than him. It was always how beautiful HE was, how smart HE was! I should’ve known better than to be with such an egoistic man. But I was too deep in love.

**Turned the lock and put my headphones on**

I closed the dorm room door. My roommate wouldn’t be back till 10 p.m, courtesy of her own boyfriend. I was just planning on going to a bar and getting drunk, so I left a note on the front door. I locked the door and took a deep breath before putting up my headphones.

**He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

Uncle Jay and Aunt Clara had given me this song before the breakup. It was really ironic, I thought to myself, that it was about failing love and bad relationships. No wonder Adrien didn’t get it. I got in the car and drove off, expecting to come back late. 

**Walked in expecting you'd be late**

I walked in class, well no, more like ran. Being a superhero was very time consuming, and Dark Fairy was all up for early akumas. Teleporting to Paris was becoming an everyday thing now. I looked at the back and noticed Damian. That surprised me since he was always late.

**But you got here early and you stand and wait**

Was he waiting for me, I asked myself.

**I walk to you**

I walk towards him, not knowing what I was expecting. The ice prince of Gotham was very mysterious and almost no one knew anything about him.

**You pull my chair out and help me in**

Damian actually pulled my chair for me. The day kept getting more and more surprising.

**And you don't know how nice that is, but I do**

Damian probably didn’t understand just exactly what that meant for me, but I did. Everyone was staring at us, but I didn’t really care. I only had one person on my mind for the rest of the class.

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**

Our coffee date was going so well. You actually chuckled and my heart danced with love.

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did**

Whenever Adrien talked to me, which wasn’t very much in the first place, he never understood my jokes. He pretended to, but I knew. He never thought of me as funny, only a toy. But Damian….he was different.

**I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does**

I spent so long thinking about love before the breakup. Tikki was a big help. I thought of everyone I ever loved. My parents, Chloe, Kagami, Luka, Jagged, Penny, Alya, Nino, and Clara. But not Adrien, I realized.

**Is break and burn and end**

My old friends were dead to me. All they ever did was hurt me. The suffering I endured was too much. Adrian hurt me the most, with all his fake smiles and kisses. His promises and declarations. He hurt me so much.

**But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

But that Weneday… it was incredible. We held hands walking back to class and my heart skipped a beat. Was this love?, I asked myself. 

Y **ou said you never met one girl who**

**Had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do**

We were so similar, yet different. I had never met someone like you before and I enjoyed myself for the first time in such a long time. I felt like I was floating the whole time.

**We tell stories and you don't know why**

**I'm coming off a little shy, but I do**

That day, that one dinner date, you talked and talked while I blushed and blushed. And that day was the one where I had my realization.

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did**

I was in love, I thought. Adrian would’ve never thought of me as anything but a toy to him. Domain though…. , when I looked in his eyes, all I saw was me. And I knew in my heart that I was your world, just like you were mine.

**I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does**

**Is break and burn and end**

**But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

Damian and I had our first date together on that fateful Wednesday. That day was my most cherished day because it was the day I fell in love. It wasn’t the type that could break and burn, no. It was the type that would hold together forever.

**And we walk down the block to my car**

**And I almost brought him up**

**But you start to talk about the movies**

**That your family watches**

**Every single Christmas and I won't**

**Talk about that**

Damian’s family was clearly an important part of him, even though he won’t admit it. Right there, I almost began to talk about Adrian, to scream about him. To say that he was once my family, but I stopped. And you know what? It was all because Damian distracted me. He bent down and my knees went weak.

**And for the first time**

**What's past is past**

And when he did that, I forgot all about stupid exes and horrible liars. All I thought about was Damian.

**'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did**

Damian understood me in ways no one ever could. My sweet and thoughtful parents were great, and I loved them to pieces. But they weren’t there to be with me forever, no. They understood to a level, but that was it.

**I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does**

**Is break and burn and end**

**Then on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

**Then on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

“And that was the moment I began to love your dad”, I told Dalia, Mai, and Mira.

“Awwwww, that’s so cute!”, Mai squealed. 

“Yeah!” Can we pleaseeeeee have another story?”, Mira pleaded.

“ My Raiye, you are going straight to bed”, the love of my life said to our kids.

6-year old Mira stuck her tongue out at him, but went anyway. 

“I’ll go tuck her in mom”, 13-year old Daila said.

“Me too!”, 8-year old Mai giggled as she jumped off me and Damian’s bed.

“Was that story about our first date?”, an amused Damian chuckled.

“Of course, my love! It was the day that I fell for you, after all!”, I said.

“Really? I fell for you the moment you said that you wouldn’t take any shit from me”, Damian thought out loud, probably reminding the memories. 

“I still won’t”, I reminded him.

“That’s not a problem for me, Love”

……..

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I portrayed Adrian as an asshole, but I had my reasons.


End file.
